


Never Gonna Give You Up

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, I hate that I love crack tiny ships, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Not too detailed, Slash, bad ending scenario, mental conditioning mentioned, mentioned - Freeform, slight angst, there is a sex scene, vestcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: He sent me to Dry-ar, to rot, to become like him. But... instead he came back, took me in, changed me... now... now I am his. And I won't change it. After all... he's never gonna let me go.





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a couple small things were taken from the amazing Halobolts' fanfic the strong must protect the sweet. Just a quote, but that's mainly because I couldn't help but love the use and reference of it.
> 
> Seriously check out their fic, it's what made me wanna write this.
> 
> Also if anyone does fanart for this, I will cry tears of joy.

**Never Gonna Let You Go**

He tried to fight, escape, anything to save his friends, he begged Rex. Begged him to save his friends and to not send him to Dry-ar, but his future alternate reality double wouldn’t budge and sent him to Dry-ar. It was so dark and dusty, with those creepy long legged things that just walked all over his prone body. It’s horrifying here, no wonder his alternate self turned so dark. But his friends will come, he knows they will. They promised… they promised not to leave him behind.

Emmet soon heard foot falls and called out hopefully, “Lucy?”

But over walked Rex Dangervest: Sexy Older version of Emmet. His smirk was terrifying and familiar. “Nope.”

Emmet whimpered and begged as he’d done before on Rex’s ship, “Rex, please help me!”

The blue vested alter knelt before his younger and so much more naive counterpart. He was so unknown to the ways of the world. And it wasn’t until after throwing him out of the ship did Rex realize that he wants to keep Emmet. For always. He ruffled the adorable locks he styled himself, messing them up. “Can’t save ya sweetie, I already tried.”

“Wh-what? B-but?” Emmet tried to argue and tears started to form in his eyes.

“Shh, don’t worry, I won’t leave you down here, there’s another, far more entertaining way to turn you into a version of me.” He smirked again as he brushed his fingers across Emmet’s cheek.

Emmet whimpered and tried to move away, he barely got a few millimeters away. Rex merely smirked and kept himself close to Emmet. He pulled the poor scared younger version of himself closer and smiled. “I… I don’t wanna be alone, Lucy will come.” Emmet tried to argue.

“Oh Emmet, she’s not coming, even if she and the others escape Aremomagettin, and the Bin of Stor-age, they won’t find us.” Rex smiled and brushed Emmet’s cheek again. “I’m not lettin’ you go beautiful, I want you safe and sound. Sweet and innocent, and all mine.”

Emmet tried to move, only to find he was pinned by Rex. “I… what if they still come for me?” He asked with a whimper.

“Then if by the time they do find us and you don’t wanna leave me, then you can go with them.” Rex assured Emmet with a blinding smile.

“R-really?” He whimpered.

“Really, now I need to sedate you before taking you back to the ship cutie,” Rex grinned and pulled out a sedative.

Emmet got scared, but Rex forcible covered Emmet’s eyes as he injected the sedative into Emmet’s body. Emmet had cried out in fear when this happened, and whimpered again as the sedative took hold. The construction worker was now prone and completely vulnerable to Rex’s whims. He easily picked Emmet up and carried him back to the ship. Singing softly,  _ “Everything is awesome… when I’m living my dream.” _

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

It would be weeks later that Emmet was nearly completely broken. It had started simple enough, sweet and warm touches from Rex. Giving each other hand jobs, eating meals together, with Planty and the raptors joining them. Rex made Emmet feel like he was apart of something nice and warm. Something he wanted since before he became the Special. Someone special in his life that will always be there for him.

Sure his friends began to be that, but they wanted him to change. Wanted him to be more like them so they didn’t have to deal with his sweet attitude all the time. But Rex loves that about Emmet. Granted he is Emmet but older and a lot more edgier, like Lucy wanted. But he… there was something about him that just made Emmet melt with warm love and something else entirely.

Rex even said that he doesn’t need to change Emmet to keep existing, which had worried Emmet previously as he doesn’t wanna lose this person whom makes him happy. Something about alternate realities that Rex didn’t care for the details of, and in all honestly neither did Emmet.

“Hey good lookin’ thinkin’ too much?” Rex asked Emmet as he came into the bedroom where Emmet had been resting.

Emmet looked over and blushed. “Um kinda,” he said.

Rex climbed onto the bed and began to spoon Emmet. “Come on sweetie, let’s get you outta that head of yers.” He grinned and began to rub Emmet’s body all sensually.

Emmet whimpered and leaned back into Rex as he began to move under Emmet’s shirt and removed the adorable white shirt. The Pajama bottoms would be next, after a nice nipple massage for the chubbier male. Sure they were the same person, but Emmet still had his baby fat and chubby body, while Rex has a much more chiseled and muscular form.

Emmet moaned as Rex pleasured him, Rex’s face moving to his neck to kiss and bite his flesh there. How Rex knew where Emmet was most sensitive the younger counterpart didn’t want to know, but he loved how great the man made him feel. It was so intense, each and every time they did this. Even kissing was a huge intense feeling that Emmet couldn’t even describe properly.

Rex moved them so that he was over Emmet and rubbing every part of that sexy body. He also made sure he had the lube for the real fun part. Right now he was sucking on one of Emmet’s nipples as his hands moved to remove the pajama bottoms, and removed his own shirt as well, showing off his rockin’ six pack abs.

Emmet whimpered at the sensations and moved his hands to rub Rex’s body. It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done this, Emmet still loves the feel of Rex’s body. So strong and thick, it really made him feel good. Especially as the hands and mouth of that body were making him feel incredible.

“R-Rex!” Emmet cried out as the muscular double nipped some very sensitive flesh. Chuckling against Emmet’s slightly tan skin.

“Love it when you call out my name,” he grinned against Emmet’s chest. He moved his one hand to get the lube and to start prepping his chubbier double’s ass.

Emmet whimpered and moaned at the sensations. Those thick strong fingers inside his ass, it was always so weird at first, but felt so good once he hits that special spot. “M-more please Rex,” Emmet whimpered. He never did anything like this before with his friends. And they probably wouldn’t want to either. Lucy was always smug with how she could get him flustered after chaste kisses. But here, here and now he’s… happy, even if being technically kidnapped by his older self. Though was it really so bad? He… does have Emmet’s best interests at heart. And he won’t forcibly change Emmet into something he’s not, wanting him to be different to be easier to deal with. Rex doesn’t want that, he wants Emmet the way he is.

“FUCK!” Emmet screamed out as Rex slammed into his ass, causing tears of slight pain and pleasure to leak from his eyes.

Rex paused at that and smiled crookedly. “You finally said it!” He chuckled and moved to kiss Emmet’s cheek.

“What? Wha-?” Emmet tried to asked.

“You finally said fuck,” Rex chuckled and kissed Emmet again and again.

Emmet giggled, “Rex, come on, hehe, aren’t we supposed to be finishing something up?” He asked while giggling through the sweet kisses.

“Aww, almost forgot,” Rex grinned as he moved to makeout with Emmet as he began thrusting in and out of that tight ass he loves so much.

Emmet moaned loudly and kissed Rex back as the muscular man made love to him. He’d been soon scared and nervous the first time they did this, but now. Oh Emmet loves when they have fun. Sure it was hard in the beginning, having to be drugged once in a while to ensure he didn’t try to escape. But why would he now? He’s safe in warm loving arms, arms that love to cuddle him when he’s scared or nervous or just wants someone to hold him. Rex is perfect. Why would Emmet ever want to leave?

Soon Rex climaxed and Emmet cried out as he joined his lover. It felt so amazing. It’s always so amazing. “I love you,” Emmet breathed out as he fell limp beneath Rex.

Rex stared down at him and smiled before kissing Emmet passionately on the lips. “Love you too handsome.”

“Hey Rex,” Emmet said as they moved to get comfortable under the covers.

“Yeah babe?” He asked as he spooned Emmet.

“I don’t wanna leave,” he told Rex as got comfortable.

“Really?” Rex asked.

“Really, I like being here with you,” he smiled as he moved one of Rex’s hands to kiss it.

Rex smirked from behind Emmet.  _ ‘He’s all mine now. Sorry Lucy, you’re too late.’ _ He leaned his head forward to kiss the back of Emmet’s neck, and whispered. “Goodnight Em.”

“Night Rex,” Emmet yawned and went to sleep.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

A week after Emmet told Rex he didn’t want to leave; something happened. They were boarded from enemies from the Sys-tar system. Emmet was in the den reading when this happened, Rex didn’t like it when he fought. He wants to help, but Rex is really overprotective of him. So he waited in the den for the enemies to be removed from the ship, two raptors, Charlie and Marie were guarding him as this occured. He was in his comfort clothes, adorable blue and orange striped pjs. Today was movie day, but now it might be postponed.

Soon an explosion went on outside the door, “I’d better make something just in case.” Emmet said and quickly made a net gun in case enemies come in.

_ “Rex might get mad.” _ Charlie said.

“I know, but it’s just in case,” Emmet replied to the raptor as he moved to finish up his machine and moved to keep reading, when the door blew open and the strangest people from the Sys-tar system came barging into the den.

Emmet recognized them, but a few he didn’t know. He saw Lucy, Benny, Metal Beard, Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, Batman, General Mayhem without her helmet on, and Unikitty. Those were the ones he recognized, the others seemed to be warriors of the Sys-tar System.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Emmet asked as he moved to sit up and bookmarked his book.

“Emmet, we’re here to rescue you,” Lucy said as she tazed Charlie and Marie.

“Hey not cool, Marie and Charlie weren’t going to hurt you,” Emmet said as he checked over the prehistoric lizards. “And who ever said I wanted to be rescued to being with.”

“Oh no,” Lucy whispered.

“Bro, you’ve been trapped here for almost two months, this Rex guy is not good to be around.” Batman said as he hugged his wife. Joker was back in Sys-tar running things until they get home.

“I agree with Batman, Emmet, you are a sweet guy, that much I saw from our very limited encounters,” General Mayhem told him. “This Rex guy is like… the opposite of you.”

Emmet rolled his eyes at that. “You have no idea how wrong and yet right that sentence is.”

“Emmet please, we’re your friends, we want you to come back home with us,” Unikitty begged, as she smacked some raptors away. Not knowing that Rex was sneaking around to a backway into the den.

“Yeah, and the Sys-tar system is amazing, so many spaceships and other ships, and just, it’s so much fun!” Benny cheered, trying to make it sound nice.

But Emmet ignored that. “Then why did it take so long for you guys to come get me?” He asked and turned to them.

“Lad, we’ve been trapped in the Bin of Stor-age fer the same time ye’ve been on dis here ship.” Metal Beard argued.

Rex was silent as he waited to make his entrance. He wanted to see if Emmet would truly be loyal to him. If not, oh his little Em will pay for lying to him.

“What’s done is done, and you all have to leave. Without me.” Emmet said. “I’m not going ‘home’ because I am home.”

“Emmet no, look Rex has brainwashed you or something,” Lucy tried to argue.

“Well that’s sorta true Lucy, though to be fair, Emmet came around on his own.” Rex smirked from the second doorway into the den. He leaned against the entrance, looking very smug.

Emmet smiled genuinely happy at the sight of Rex in the room. Seeing Emmet’s smile made Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi worried.

Lucy glared, “We’re taking Emmet home Rex, whether you want us to or not.” She got into a fighting position.

Rex didn’t even bat an eye as he smirked and laughed. “You really think I’m just gonna let you take what’s mine away? I don’t think so.” He leisurely stalked into the room with his smirking grin. He stood right next to Emmet whom was very relaxed next to his alternate self.

“Lucy I think you were wrong about your idea. There is no way this guy is an older version of Emmet. Emmet’s too sweet.” Batman said.

“Besides they sound nothing alike.” Benny added.

“We sound nothing alike,” Rex said in a perfect pitch of Emmet’s voice.

That caused a few gasped and various people to back up in shock. Mainly those who know Emmet.

“Emmet belongs with his friends, his real family.” Lucy stated. She wouldn’t give up on him. He’d never give up on them. But she doesn’t know how horrible and lonely and traumatizing it had been on Dry-ar. Let alone all the conditioning Rex has done to Emmet in the few months they’d been in the Bin of Stor-age.

“Really?” Rex mockingly laughed at her. “The same friends and family that constantly wanted Emmet to ‘grow up’? Stop being so ‘weak’? Stop having a hopeful and friendly attitude? Just stop being Emmet and be someone we can all tolerate? Isn’t that what you all wanted?” He demanded darkly. Each question causing everyone to back up in fear and worry.

Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi changed her form to keep everyone safe, even if Batman didn’t like the idea of possibly losing his queen again.

“Heh, well guess what, I’m the result of that, so as a version of Emmet you can all ‘tolerate’.” Rex air quoted the last bit. “Get off my ship and leave me and Emmet alone.”

“Emmet please, you can’t… you can’t be serious.” Lucy begged.

Emmet was silent as he looked at her and all his scared friends. They’re still his friends, but… he has Rex now. He has no desire to leave and return to the expectations of people who want him to be easy to handle. Emmet moved closer to Rex and took his hand, before kissing the man’s cheek. This seriously shocked everyone.

“I am serious Lucy. I’m home now. Please, return to the Sys-tar System and have fun, go live your life. Enjoy everyday. As I’m doing here.” Emmet told her in his normal warm and kind tone. He was honest and sincere. He won’t leave.

Lucy cried at that, General Mayhem moved to hold her close at that. All of Emmet’s friends looked sadly at him as they all moved to leave. But not before Lucy gave a gift to Emmet. He was surprised as was Rex, though Rex was much more suspicious. It was an original copy of Everything is Awesome, and a framed photograph of all their friends together.

“Thanks Lucy, take care of yourself out there.” Emmet smiled and gave her one quick goodbye hug before she left with the others. Everything was different now. But it doesn’t mean it has to be a bad different.

Once they were gone and Rex repaired the ship. He joined Emmet in the Den. Where the master builder was putting up the photograph and returned to his book.

“So you really meant it huh?” Rex said as he leaned against the door.

Emmet blushed and smiled at Rex, the man knew how to make him glow. “I did and still do. I don’t wanna leave. Besides, not like you’ll ever let me go.” He chuckled softly.

Rex laughed as well as he came over and moved Emmet so he was sitting on the muscular man’s lap. “That is true babe, I’m never gonna let you go.” He whispered huskily into Emmet’s ear before turning on the movie they were gonna watch today. Emmet’s choice, Aladdin.

Life may not always be awesome, but they can make it awesome if they want to. And Rex wants to, with Emmet. With every second of every day.


End file.
